


Date

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Sepertinya rencana kencan Tsukishima meleset.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disacia/gifts).



> Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shoyo dan Yamaguchi Tadashi punya Furudate Sensei.
> 
> Nulisnya nagih kaya micin, tapi kebanyakan micin kan nggak bagus yak jadi setelah ini tolong hentikan saya.
> 
> Ceritanya ini prekuel ala ala dari Light gitu.

"Nanti bakal ada _raid_."  
"Oh." Tsukishima membenarkan letak perangkat _bluetooth_ di telinganya. "Pukul berapa? Shoyo punya jadwal piknik ke kebun binatang besok."  
"Kutebak kau yang bikin bekalnya juga." Lawan bicaranya terkekeh. "Entahlah. Kurasa tengah malam atau dini hari."  
Si jangkung itu menggumam. Jemarinya menjelujur helai-helai jingga yang sempat menggelitik pergelangan tangan. Di kulkas hanya tersisa segenggam daging giling dan paprika. Shoyo pasti akan ngambek tidak mau makan jika dibekali paprika isi.  
"Tidak bakal lama kan? Aku harus belanja bahan makanan juga."  
"Tergantung. Semakin cepat kalian menyerah ya semakin cepat berakhir juga."  
" _You wish_ ," dengus Tsukishima. "Oh omong-omong jangan bawa Shoyo meskipun ada yang menemukannya. Dia tidak bakal rewel sampai ada yang menjemput."  
Ada jeda sejenak sebelum jawaban 'oke' terdengar. Tsukishima cukup yakin jika rekan-rekan Kuroo tak bakal membedil bocah hanya karena penyerbuan. Si jangkung itu juga sudah cukup sering mengiming-iming sang bocah sekotak gulali jika mau menutup mata dan tidak rewel jika di rumah akan main tembak-tembakan.  
"Shoyo itu merepotkan. Ketimbang kalian jadi korban ngambeknya lebih baik mengurusi yang lain saja."  
Lawan bicaranya tergelak. Tsukishima menyalakan lampu sen sambil mengeratkan pegangan di tubuh Shoyo yang pulas. Ia memutar setirnya perlahan, membelokkan sedan hitam itu ke pelataran sebuah rumah besar dengan arsitektur tradisional.  
"Omong-omong Shoyo sudah tidur." Mesin mobil di matikan, gundukan jingga dalam pelukan Tsukishima menggeliat. "Oh jangan lupa makan, aku tak mau kau mengacak-acak kulkas karena kelaparan."  
"Eeh? Tapi itu rencanaku, saat yang lain mengacak-acak rumah aku akan ke dapur dan mencicipi masakanmu."  
Tsukishima menghela napas. "Tidak. Jangan sampai ada penganan Shoyo yang hilang dari sana atau kuinjak kepalamu."  
"Kau boleh menginjakku sih, tapi aku tidak suka dapur. Bagaimana kalau di kasur?"  
"Kumatikan sekarang."  
"Eh jangan, jangan!" Gaung langkah terdengar pelan dari sambungan di seberang. "Ya, kurasa harus sih. Sampai bertemu lima jam lagi."  
Tsukishima membuka pintu mobil, mengecup pucuk kepala Shoyo kemudian menerima kunci mobil lain dari Yamaguchi yang datang tergopoh-gopoh. Lima jam sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyiapkan barang, menitipkan Shoyo ke tempat gurunya dan menyelipkan boneka bergundul jingga sebagai kamuflase dalam _futon_ sang bocah. Ia cuma perlu datang membawa sekotak gulali saat menjemput bocah itu dari kebun binatang besok karena sudah memejamkan mata dan tidak rewel.  
Si jangkung itu tak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan Shoyo berada di medan perang. Lain halnya dengan Kuroo, si jabrik itu tentu bakal mencari dimana kamar Shoyo dan berdiam di sana untuk mengamankan sang bocah. Sementara rekan-rekan Tsukishima juga tak akan berani mendekati kamar Shoyo agar bocah itu tetap aman. Rencana yang sempurna.  
"Tetsu- _san,_ " bisik pria itu. "Jangan mencariku, dan aku berhutang padamu sekantong bahan makanan. Ingat itu.  
"O- oke. Jadi, besok malam?"  
"Ya, setelah aku menidurkan Shoyo."  
Ada pekik tertahan dari Kuroo, Tsukishima mendengus. "Oke, oke. Sampai jumpa besok malam Keiku sayang."  
"Ya, sampai jumpa. Jaga dirimu, Tetsu- _san_."

 

11.48  
19.04.17


End file.
